


Small But Sharp

by Magnonette



Series: Whumptober 2020 [11]
Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: Angst, Attempted Kidnapping, Broken Bones, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Little My got sharp teeth, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020, i guess, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26954197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnonette/pseuds/Magnonette
Summary: Snufkin had wanted to go walk around in the forest to get some peaceful alone time. He was lost in his thoughts, enjoying the moment, when a sudden snapping twig startled him.
Relationships: Lilla My | Little My & Snusmumriken | Snufkin
Series: Whumptober 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948144
Kudos: 30





	Small But Sharp

**Author's Note:**

> Psych 101 - Defiance - Struggling - Crying

Snufkin had wanted to go walk around in the forest to get some peaceful alone time. He’d been having a nice time so far, listening to the birds' voices and letting the soft wind carry him as he walked. He had told Moomin that he’d come back by noon and that they could go to the beach then, as this one had offered it to him. He was quite eager to go, if he was being honest, but he preferred to get some time for himself first, to make sure he wouldn’t get overwhelmed when he would be with his friend.

He was lost in his thoughts when he heard a noise from behind him, a twig snapping. He turned around to check where the noise had been coming from, and he was faced by a strange man.

A quick look at the man and Snufkin could tell he was in danger. He could see a gun sticking out from the pocket of his jacket. The fact that he had been following him without making any sound until now was suspicious.

He didn’t let Snufkin the time to think more, launching onto him and grabbing him hard. Snufkin tried to get away but the man had a strong grip on his wrist and was trying to catch his second one. Snufkin tried to get free, to claw at his face, but as he did that, the man took hold of his second wrist. Snufkin struggled, trying to free himself, but the man was too strong. 

“Hold still!” The man said as he let go of one wrist to punch Snufkin’s face, making him fall to the ground.

Snufkin was stunned, but he continued to struggle against him as the man took his wrists again, taking out a rope and trying to tie it around his wrists. Snufkin fought against him, making him groan in frustration as he couldn’t get the rope around his wrists.

“Stop moving!” The man yelled, taking one of his arm and, with a kick motion, bending it the wrong way, successfully breaking it.

Snufkin cried out as his arm was being broken, the pain so intense that he couldn’t hold back the pained sounds that escaped his mouth and the tears flowing down on his cheeks and to the ground. 

“Hey!” A voice yelled, quick running footsteps approaching. “You let go of him, you bastard!” 

Little My launched herself onto the man, biting with all her strength and making him fall on his back with the shock of her sudden attack. He cried out as she bared her teeth into his arm, so hard she could taste his blood in her mouth. While he was cursing at the pain, she got hold of the rope and tied it quickly around his hands. He tried to get her off of him, but Little My was too agile for him. Once his hands were tied together, she stole his gun and pointed it at him, ordering him to stay still, or she would shoot. She managed to be so convincing that she would really shoot him if he didn’t obey that he stopped moving, his face becoming pale.

“Snufkin! Get up and go to Mamma.” She ordered her brother, as he was curled up on the ground around his broken arm. “I’ll take care of this guy, you go.” She reassured as he looked back at her with concerned eyes, full of tears.

He obeyed her, trying to stop himself from crying and making all those painful noises as he got up and started to walk towards the house, holding close his broken arm. He managed to think past the pain to find his way back.

As he arrived at MoominHouse, he was exclaimed over as MoominMamma and Moomin saw him arrived, tears streaked face, his broken arm, and a nasty bruise swelling on his cheek. MoominMamma urged him inside and sat him on the couch to take a look at him. She instructed Moomin to make some pain medicine.

“I’m sorry, dear, but I’ll need to get the bones back into place. It’ll hurt but I’ll make it quick, okay?” MoominMamma warned Snufkin with concern.

Snufkin nodded and took the cloth she was handing to him, already knowing what he had to do with it. He put it in his mouth, biting hard on it as she took a careful hold of his arm. Snufkin screamed as she moved his arm again, scream muffled by the cloth and tears coming down faster on his face.

“There.” She said, caressing his unbruised cheek. “It’s over now.” Moomin hurried back in the room as she comforted Snufkin, taking away the cloth. She took the medicine her son had prepared and handed the cup to Snufkin. “Here. It’ll help with the pain. I still need to bandage your arm and take care of that cheek. It’ll be quick.”

Once she was done with everything, she instructed Snufkin to take some rest, only asking him to stay at MoominHouse, at least for the afternoon. Snufkin agreed, refusing gently the offer to stay the night and to go to the guest room. He laid on the couch instead, apologizing to Moomin for not being able to go to the beach with him and their friends.

Moomin, Snorkmaiden, Sniff, and even Little My, who’d come back after taking the man to the police station, to a stunned Inspector, came back from the beach with a newly made seashells crown for Snufkin’s hat, as a get well present.

That night, Snufkin gently refused again the offer to stay, still preferring to get to his tent instead. Moomin helped him until he had to go to sleep, Snufkin promising to come back to the house when he’d wake up, so he wouldn’t use his arm too much.

The next day, Snufkin had to reluctantly accept the offer this time, agreeing to stay in the guest bedroom until his arm was better, as it had proven to be quite difficult to stay in his tent and sleep on the floor with his broken arm. He allowed Moomin, Snorkmaiden, and even Sniff to help him until his arm would get better, even though he didn’t like the idea of needing so much help.

Later, he would praise Little My, thanking her for saving him. He would tease her at the same time about how he was surprised at how well she managed to take care of the situation despite her small height, which earned his a feral little mymble biting his hat and running off with it for a few minutes. He wouldn’t say it to her, but he was glad she was his big sister and was proud of her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> I'm starting to make really short fics, since I'm not the most inspired about it with those words, and I'm trying to diversify myself, since I always end up hurting Snufkin, and often for the same reasons, but I'm quite happy with how this whumptober is going so far. Hope it stays that way til the end.


End file.
